


Ничего особенного

by Miss_Wyoming



Category: KLDSTV | Колдовстворец
Genre: Gen, School
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:55:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25588654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Wyoming/pseuds/Miss_Wyoming
Summary: Миша умный скромный мальчик, как описывают его взрослые. Интеллигентная семья в Новосибирске, тяга к точным наукам и немного — к полётам.И все-таки он отчаянно хочет попасть в самую хулиганскую команду по квиддичу Колдовстворца.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Ничего особенного

Так часто бывает в Колдовстворце, как Мише говорят старшекурсники. Команды распадаются, после того как уходит основатель или тот, на ком держалась игра. Их в “Сибирских пушках” остается три человека и ни у кого нет сил взять на себя обязанности капитана. А парень из двенадцатого вообще говорит, что играть больше в квиддич не будет, все-таки выпускной класс.

Но Миша… он уже заразился полетом. Так странно, думает он, в его жизни до Колдовстворца никогда не было магии, а теперь он не может без нее жить. И без полетов на метле существование видится серым и невзрачным.

Миша и сам такой — серый и невзрачный. У него нет особенных талантов, он не умеет ладить с людьми, ему хорошо даются точные науки и хоть магия прочно вошла в его жизнь сам он не всегда чувствует себя на своем месте.

Но квиддич может это исправить.

Поэтому Миша и смотрит на другие, оставшиеся в живых команды. В Тарпанах уже есть свой сильный ловец — самый быстрый в школе, Миша не помнит как его зовут, но он помнит, как тот летает. Там пытать счастье и не стоит.

— Булат, — предлагает Саня, единственный одноклассник, с которым Миша хоть иногда разговаривает. Они сидят в библиотеке и Саня на самом деле очень далеко от квиддича, но он и вправду старается помочь.

— Не нравится их капитан, — качает головой Миша.

— Может, — говорит Саня осторожно. — Может тебе нужен не совет, а одобрение?

Миша задумывается. И кивает.

— Хочу в Авангард.

Миша помнит, когда он впервые решил попробовать себя в квиддич: пятый класс, он только поступил в Колдовстворец, только знакомится с магией и таким неизведанным видом спорта. Тогда играл старый состав Авангарда, но их стиль — жесткий, сильны, стремительный — с тех пор остается прежним. То как они бесстрашно летают над полем, то поднимаясь выше колец, то резко спускаясь к самой земле это околдовывает, восхищает и завораживает. Миша тогда впервые почувствовал вдохновение, ему впервые захотелось быть частью чего-то большого, а не быть одному с самим собой.

Миша знает: он не особенно вписывается в подобную команду. Все игроки там шумные, веселые, грубые, их стол в общем зале всегда привлекает много внимания. 

Я не впишусь, думает Миша, но хочу попробовать. И как удачно, что их основной ловец выпустился в прошлом году.

— Я тебя помню, — говорит Дрозд, когда Миша подходит к нему, чтобы записаться на отбор ловцов. — Ты играл в “Сибирских Пушках”.

Миша кивает. Они тут обмениваются очевидными фактами или что?

Авангард встречает его без энтузиазма. Миша с ними, в общем-то, согласен.

— Я как раз отобрал двух ловцов, теперь главное решить, кто будет в основном составе, — говорит Дрозд, пока его сокомандники пинают друг друга под колени, фехтуют метлами и осыпают оскорблениями. — Стройтесь, идиоты. Вы заебали бодаться, когда я вам речи толкаю.

— Че это за тихушник? — кивает на Мишу высокая отбивала, у Миши плохо с запоминанием имен. — Он играть-то умеет?

Второй ловец, он с Дажбога, как и отбивала, только ухмыляется.

— Это Никифоров. А про играть сейчас и узнаем, — говорит Дрозд. — Разминка! — горланит он так, что эхо разносится по всем близлежащим горам. — А потом разделимся на две команды.

Отбивала, когда проходит мимо Миши, толкает его плечом. Ну и что он должен ей на это ответить? 

Во время разминки Авангард летает как сумасшедший и не стесняются врезаться в других участников команды. На Мишу нацелился один из игроков, кажется, Мамай, но Миша с легкостью уворачивается.

В скорости он уступает, конечно, ловцу из Тарпанов. Но уж точно не в реакции.

— Че ты вихляешь? — орет Мамай разгоняя метлу.

Миша ныряет и Мамай, конечно, за ним, но когда Миша резко поворачивает Мамай уже не успевает. Он камнем летит к земле, но за несколько метров до нее умудряется выровнять метлу.

Круто, думает Миша.

— Тебе пизда, — кричит ему Мамай.

— Если сможешь догнать, — отвечает Миша. — Пока что ты не особенно в этом успешен.

— Бля, а ты разговаривать нормально умеешь, долбан? — спрашивает у Миши вторая отбивала. Ее, кажется, все называют Жук. — Самый умный?

— Смотря какая выборка и в какой области, — отвечает он просто.

— Ты так шутишь, что ли? — и вот она успевает его со всей силы пихнуть в плечо.

Сильная, хоть и меньше ростом, чем Миша. Он выравнивает метлу с легкостью и тут же уворачивается от Мамая, который пытается настигнуть его сзади.

— Ты меня бесишь, — говорит ему Мамай.

— Ты меня несколько раздражаешь, — признается Миша.

— Не хочу с ним играть, — говорит Жук, кивая на Мишу, когда они уже приземляются, чтобы распределиться на две команды. — Он долбанутый. Тебе, что, бладжер прилетал в голову?

Что-то Мише подсказывает, что на самом деле она не ждет ответа на этот вопрос, поэтому благоразумно молчит.

— Будешь играть со вторым составом, — не глядя машет ему Дрозд.

От столкновений во время игры уходить гораздо сложнее, но теперь Миша и не старается настолько. Иногда он посматривает на другую сторону поля, наблюдая за тем как Жук и Мор мощно отправляют бладжеры в своих противников. Охотники двигаются быстро, за пасами очень сложно уследить и Миша чувствует что-то похожее на азарт. Второй ловец периодически зависает рядом с охотниками, беспорядочно кружит по воздуху. Мише он не нравится и ему даже как-то обидно, что этот парень его соперник.

Миша замечает золотой блеск снитча на второй половине поля. Нужно быть быстрым, но и не хочется привлекать лишнего внимания — все-таки второй ловец к нему ближе. Миша набирает скорость, когда до снитча остается пара десятков метров и, не встречая никакого сопротивления, с легкостью хватает мяч.

Авангардцы и в той, и в другой команде выглядят скорее разъяренными, чем довольными.

— Ух ты, дорогуша, так все-таки ты умеешь пользоваться той палкой между ног, — говорит один из основных охотников, не спуская с Миши пронзительного взгляда.

— Ашан, ты че, проверял? — говорит третий охотник, пока большая часть Авангарда заливается смехом.

— Завались, долбоеб, летать-то он может.

— Тренировка закончена, — рявкает Дрозд. — И чтоб, блядь, в этот раз не будили всю школу своими завываниями.

— Можно я еще потренируюсь? — интересуется Миша, когда все уходят в раздевалку.

Дрозд вопросительно приподнимает брови:

— Тебе, что, не хватило? Уже почти полночь, так что вали спать.

Миша смотрит как Дрозд собирает мячи в сундук и напряженно молчит:

— А завтра с утра?

Дрозд поворачивается к нему с видом человека, который если что готов и силу применить.

— Хочу одну тактику попробовать, а ключи от поля только у капитанов.

— Хочешь пробовать тактику пробуй ее на тренировках, Никифоров, — отвечает Дрозд, направляясь к комнате тренера. — Кроме того на следующей неделе вернется тренер…

— У меня еще нет привилегии использовать время тренировки так, как я захочу, я же не в основе.

У Дрозда непередаваемое выражение лица:

— А, блядь, привилегия ключа откуда у тебя тогда должна быть.

— Но вы же меня рассматриваете как одного из ловцов, значит в теории я уже в команде.

Дрозд молча смотрит на него несколько секунд.

— Вот тебе какая информация: ты заебал, завтра дам тебе время, чтобы ты потренировал свою тактику, а второе — ты всегда такой придурковатый?

— Это не информация, а скорее вопрос.

— О боже.

— Но да, если ты подразумеваешь мое поведение, то я такой всегда.

— Почему ты вообще в Авангард пошел, блаженный?

— Вы мне нравитесь и ваш стиль игры, — хмурясь отвечает Миша.

***  
На следующей неделе Миша знакомится лицом к лицу с тренером Авангарда и ему он тоже не нравится. Это нормально. Миша вообще мало кому нравится, но, в общем-то, его это не сильно волнует. Ему тоже мало что нравится в жизни, в основном это цифры, астрономия и полеты. Еще ему нравится физика и высшая материя, но люди в большинстве своем для него абсолютно неизведанная область.

Перед одной из тренировок в раздевалке он застает Ашана. Судя по всему он делает арифмантику, вписывая в формулы цифры наугад.

— Ты напрягаешь, сладуля, когда так стоишь над моим плечом и дышишь мне, блядь, в ухо, — Ашан поднимает на Мишу голову и нервно щелкает ручкой.

— Я могу помочь.

Ашан удивленно открывает рот, а потом заливается смехом:

— Милый, ты правда думаешь, что меня это говно волнует? — он очень быстро моргает, Миша даже не думал, что можно так. — Или ты думаешь, что сделаешь мне подачку, то я тебя с метлы не скину?

— При чем здесь квиддич, — Миша садится рядом с ним. — И это я тебя с метлы скину.

— Да? — вся наигранная сладость уходит из его голоса. — Ну попробуй. Хотя знаешь, давай, реши за меня это говно. А я в обмен буду так щедр, что дам дружеский совет.

Мише уже не так хочется помогать Ашану с арифмантикой. Все дружеские советы Авангарда не отличались разнообразием. Но ему нравится эта дисциплина настолько, что он даже ушел несколько вперед, оттого с легкостью решает задачи Ашана, хотя тот учится старше него на класс.

— Вот, — отдает он задачи спустя десять минут.

— Ну ты и башковитый, — приторно улыбаясь говорит Ашан. — А теперь, как я и обещал, дружеский совет: вали из Авангарда.

— Я так не думаю

— Ты слабак, — презрительно скалится Ашан. — Тебе здесь не место.

Миша притворно хватается за сердце:

— Боже, нет, мне здесь нет места… Какой ужас, — абсолютно бесцветно отвечает он. — Мне, в общем-то, все равно, что вы думаете. Я буду летать так, что вам не останется ничего, кроме как взять меня в основу.

— Смотрите как мы заговорили, — это уже Мор, она только заходит в раздевалку. Ее явно переполняет злое веселье. — Какой ты смелый. Посмотрим будешь ли таким же смелым на поле.

— Пизда тебе, Никифорыч, — зубоскалит Жук.

— А что, бладжером в меня хочешь запустить? — все также равнодушно интересуется Миша. — Ты ж и с двух метров в движущуюся мишень не попадешь.

Миша в общем-то должен был быть готов к последствиям. Он давно знает, чем оборачивается, когда он открывает рот и дает волю злости или раздражению. Но все равно та ярость, с которой накидывается на него Жук оказывается для него неожиданностью. Он, конечно, пытается воспользоваться своим преимуществом в росте и просто стряхнуть с себя нахалку, но Жук вцепляется в него мертвой хваткой и когда их разнимает Дрозд Миша лишается клока волос и обзаводится разбитым носом.

Авангард радостно гиенит.

Миша вновь идет в команду второго состава. Тренер окидывает ничего не выражающим взглядом его разбитый нос и говорит:

— Следи за счетом. Если поймаешь снитч и разница в счете будет меньше ста десяти, то вы проиграли.

— Чего? — Миша возмущенно выдыхает вместе со вторым ловцом. — Мы же против основного состава, такую разницу выбить почти невозможно.

— Ого, как быстро ты проиграл, — тренер чуть брезгливо морщится.

Миша чувствует злость.

— Вообще-то я могу поймать снитч, — возмущается второй ловец.

— Ну попробуй, — с едва заметным смешком говорит тренер. — Никифоров лучше тебя по всем показателям. Что такое? Расстроился? Может к мамочке сразу? Пиздуйте к метлам и не бесите меня. Никифоров, не меньше ста десяти очков разницы в конечном счете.

От негодования Миша отрывается от земли резче, чем обычно.

Обычная игра превращается в еще и противостояние ловцов. Снитч мелькает то тут, то там, и Мише приходится действовать то отвлекающими маневрами, а то и вовсе лицом к лицу заставлять менять направление полета второго ловца. Первые пару раз тот резко виляет, рискуя соскользнуть с метлы, но потом, уже не выдержав, без страха идет на таран. Они сталкиваются в полете и Миша даже на несколько секунд теряет управление, но, все же, успевает вырулить. Он еще с прошлого года тренировался умению резко поворачивать, резко тормозить, Миша точно знает — в управлении метлой мало кто из Колдовстворца может быть ему равным.

Он подхватывает дажбожича, не давая ему упасть — все-таки, это тренировка, а не настоящий матч. Хотелось бы обойтись без серьезных травм.

— Отъебись от меня! — орет ловец.

— Ну уж нет, — отвечает Миша себе под нос, уворачиваясь от бладжера, запущенного кем-то из Моржуков. Он оглядывается, встретившись с разъяренным взглядом Жук и, не удержавшись, кричит ей: — Мазила!

Зря он так, конечно. Постоянно летящие в него бладжеры совершенно не способствуют концентрации на игре. И его команда никак не может уменьшить разрыв до тридцати очков. Миша следит за снитчем и одновременно не может перестать думать, как бы так сделать, чтобы хоть кто-нибудь из загонщиков выпал из игры.

Мамай точно не вариант. Попытка вывести его из игры прямым столкновением закончится больницей или того похуже для Миши. Как и Мартын, он еще и пока Миша падает успеет добавить пару тумаков.

А вот Ашан… Его сильная сторона передачи, он редко бывает у колец, все чаще на подхвате. Точный и быстрый, без его поддержки им бы пришлось туго, да и он самый мелкий из них.

Скинуть с метлы это слишком, думает Миша, но вот хоть ненадолго отвлечь.

Ашан даже не дергается, когда Миша летит на него — они все привыкли, что Миша обычно умело уходит от столкновения, оттого и срабатывает эффект неожиданности. С метлы Миша Ашана не скидывает, но весьма ощутимо толкает, сбивая его с курса.

Конечно же Ашан летит за Мишей, чтобы дать сдачи. И в тот самый момент, когда Ашан вцепляется в форменную толстовку раздается свисток.

— Никаких драк во время игры, жопошники трухлявые!

— Он пытался меня столкнуть! — возмущенно орет Ашан.

— Я просто увидел там снитч и случайно его толкнул, — отвечает Миша.

— Пиздеж, — рычит Ашан.

— Не-е-ет, — даже не стараясь звучать убедительно отвечает Миша.

— Я тебя урою.

— Да мне насрать, — говорит тренер, магически увеличив громкость своего голоса. — Кто там кому из вас присунул, главное чтобы не было драк на поле, дебилы. Продолжаем игру.

Миша не отстает от Ашана и после возобновления игры. Он бесится, но прямо сейчас больше всего от бессилия.

— Ты такой мерзкий, пиздец, — говорит он, пытаясь стряхнуть с хвоста Мишу.

Мартын приходит к Ашану на помощь — и со всей дури врезается в Мишу. Он почти успевает увернуться, но это почти отзывается болью в руке.

Зато разница в счете сократилась аж до двадцати очков.

Теперь нужно поскорее поймать снитч.

И Миша замечает его очень скоро — у подножия колец основного состава. Проблема в том, что замечает не он один, а еще тот, второй, и он ближе. Ничего, думает Миша, он справится.

Он довольно скоро нагоняет второго ловца, но Миша так сосредоточен на этом полете, что не успевает заметить летящего в него бладжера.

В глазах темнеет, а дыхание спирает. Когда голова проясняется он уже потерял несколько метров в высоте и сбил направление. А второй ловец его довольно быстро обгоняет.

Еще одна сложность — правая рука виснет плетью, наверняка выбили из сустава и вся правая сторона как будто плавится в лаве. Мише приходится покрепче вцепиться бедрами в древко метлы, чтобы не свалиться, когда он вытягивает левую руку и подаваясь вперед всем телом, чтобы было еще немного преимущества.

И ловит снитч.

А после пропахивает землю носом.

Болит, кажется, все, но он может только восторженно улыбаться.

***  
В общежитие Сварога он поднимается, когда уже совсем стемнело. При вдохе ему больно, но ему так лень идти в больничное крыло прямо сейчас. Ничего, потерпит до завтра, а сейчас…

— Кто тут кряхтит? — из темноты раздается голос и парень тут же подсвечивает себе лицо зажигалкой. — Тебя били?

— Хуже, — отмахивается Миша.

— Хуже? — его голос кажется, как будто в недоумении — то ли звучать беспокойно, то ли смешливо. — Пытки?

— Нет, эм, Мор на тренировке запустила в меня бладжером.

— Ооо, — тянет парень, подходя ближе, освещая себе путь уже магическим огнем. — Сочувствую.

В свете огня Миша, наконец, узнает его лицо.

— Ты же ловец Айтвараса.

Костя Кот озадаченно наклоняет голову.

— Ага, а еще твой одноклассник, прикинь. Хотя я тебя не виню, я тебя тоже с трудом узнал. Это, кажется, самый наш длинный разговор за все время учебы, — у него приятный смех и Мише это не нравится.

— Я знаю, кто ты, — азарт и адреналин от игры испаряется и вот Миша вновь чувствует себя таким же неловким и лишним. — У тебя забавная фамилия, я быстро запомнил.

— Это подкат? — живо интересуется Костя, криво ухмыляясь.

— Н-нет, — смущенно отвечает Миша.

— Жаль, — с наигранной грустью говорит Костя. — Если бы был подкат, то мне бы понравилось.

Миша озадаченно молчит, не зная как реагировать. Костя сочувствующе улыбается:

— Это шутка. Немного вечернего флирта так, для разгрузки, — Мише очень хочется закрыть пылающее лицо руками. — Тебе точно не надо в медпункт? Нормально все?

— Дышать немного трудно, но…

— Обычно это о сломанных ребрах говорит, — заключает Костя с умным видом. — По крайней мере в кино. А с рукой что?

— Да ничего…

— Давай, я тебя провожу до медпункта и сам заодно свои дела ночные поделаю, — он мягко направляет его, подталкивая рукой. — Так значит ты в Авангард пошел играть?

— Да, — соглашается Миша. — А ты правда сорока?

— Миша, это наш первый разговор и сразу такие личные вещи… 

***

— Никифорыч, пиздуй сюда, — говорит Мор за завтраком и указывает на место на скамейке около себя. — Че зыришь глаза пузыришь, давай быстро.

— Как у тебя с астрономией? — спрашивает Жук, когда Миша садится на скамью напротив нее.

— Хорошо, — озадаченно отвечает он.

— Отлично, — она радостно вытаскивает несколько звездных карт. — Если я их нормально не нарисую, то пизда мне, а не тренировки.

— Если хоть кто-нибудь в этой четверти пропустит тренировки из-за отработки по учебе, то я за себя не ручаюсь, хуилы, — говорит Дрозд.

— Ну теперь-то с этим будет попроще, с нами же такой головастый мальчик, — Мор сюсюкает писклявым голосом и Жук ржет на всю столовку.

— Мор ребра тебе сломала? — радостно спрашивает Жук, пока Миша высчитывает формулы. — Правда же она крутая?

— Сила есть ума не надо, — бормочет себе под нос Миша.

— Че сказал, гнида?

— Никифорыч, на следующей тренировке тебе пизда, — ласково обещает Мамай.

— Вечером это и обсудим, — нежно улыбаясь не остается в долгу Миша.


End file.
